Bakugan the battle for earth begins
by Shadow Knight King
Summary: Those of you like bakugan here is an awsome story.
1. Chapter 1 Dharak comes to Earth

Bakugan The Battle for Earth begins

By Ryan Homan

Chapter 1 Dragoon comes to Earth

"Hey mom I'm home." Ryan yelled. "Ryan your lunch is in the refrigerator." Megan said. "Thanks mom I'll eat it later I got to go somewhere." Ryan said. "It's going to get cold." Megan said. "Where are you going anyway?" Megan asked. "Catch you later!" Ryan said as he closed the door behind him. So Ryan got on his bike and headed to the park. "Man who calls me out to a battle after school." Ryan wondered. "So You showed up Ryan." Joey said. "Who's the big guy your back up Joey?" Ryan asked. "He's your opponent Ryan." Joey said. "I'm the master of subterra my name is Ben." Ben said. "So you ready to battle?" Ben asked. "Always but got to warn you I have not been defeated for 6 months now." "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" Time started to slow down. "Gate card set." They both yelled. "Now let's get this started!" Ben yelled. "Bakugan Brawl subterra Teareraclaw stand!" Ben said. A giant crab appeared on Ryan's get card. "Top that Ryan." Ben said. "So how should I counter something big or small?" Ryan wondered. "I know Bakugan brawl!" Ryan yelled. "Pyurs Hammergorem stand!" Ryan yelled. A giant human like Bakugan landed on Ryan's gate card. "Now that is big." Ben said surprised. "Gorem's power level at 440g." The Baku gallant said. "Now gate card open FIRE PIT!" Ryan yelled. The gate card opened and a ring of fire circled the 2 bakugan." "Gorem's power level increased by 200g now stable at 640g." The Baku gallant said.

"Go get him Gorem!" Ryan yelled. The giant bakugan threw down his fist at Teareraclaw and destroyed it. "No way my Teareraclaw it's gone." Ben said. "Teareraclaw defeated winner Gorem." The Baku gallant said. "Now it's my turn." Ben said. "Gate card set!" Ben yelled. "Bakugan Brawl!" "Subterra Fear Ripper stand!" Ben yelled. A bakugan with big claws appeared on the gate card. "Fear Ripper's power level at 340g." The Baku gallant said. "Now it's my turn." Ryan said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ryan yelled. "Pyurs Tigera stand!" Ryan yelled. A big tiger landed on Ben's gate card. "You're toast now dude." Ben said. "Gate card open!" Ben yelled. The battle field turned into a desert. "Fear Ripper's power at 400g Tigera's power level still stable at 380g." The Baku gallant said. "Fear Ripper attack now!" Ben shouted. "I don't think so double ability activate!" Ryan shouted. "Rapid Fire and Crystal fangs!" Ryan shouted. "Tigera's power level increased to 580g." The Baku gallant said. The battle ended with Tigera the winner. "No way how did you pulled of a double ability combo." Ben said surprise. "It's easy once you mastered it.

Meanwhile in a different dimension. "The human called Ryan is a skilled battler he supports his bakugan with all of his strength." Dragoon said. "He can help me save my world from the hands of Dark Dragoon." Dragoon said. "I must join forces with him to save Vestrioa." Dragoon said. Then he opened a wormhole to go to Ryan. "Wow what is going on here?" Ryan asked. Then a new bakugan piece appeared in front of Ryan. "Wow I never have seen this bakugan before." Ryan said. "Hello Ryan I am Pyurs Dragoon here to ask for your help." "Wow you can talk?" Ryan asked. "Yes but first let us win this battle then we'll talk okay Ryan?" Dragoon said. "You got it Dragoon." Ryan said. "Just let me see your power level first Dragoon." Ryan said. So Ryan placed Dragoon on the scanner of his gallant. "Nice Dragoon your power level is 550g that's the highness power level I've seen as a Brawler." Ryan said surprised. "Hey if you're done talking to yourself can we get on with this battle." Ben yelled. "Alright then gate card set!" Ryan yelled. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ryan shouted. "Dragoon stand!" Ryan shouted. "You will be defeated very soon." No way you got a Dragoon that bakugan is very rare." Ben said surprised. "But he's going to lose." Ben said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ben yelled. "Subterra Laserman stand." Ben shouted. "Final battle beginning Dragoon at 550g and Laserman at 340g." The Baku gallant said. "No way that power level I can't beat that." Ben said scarred out of his life. "Let's get this over with Ryan." Dragoon said. "You got now gate card open!" Ryan shouted. "Dragoon now at 750g." The Baku gallant said. "Plus ability card activate!" Ryan yelled. "Overdrive Pyurs!" Dragoon yelled. "Dragoon's power level now stable at 1050g." The Baku gallant said. Dragoon attacked Laserman and destroyed him giving Ryan the victory.


	2. Chapter 2 a new treat to the bakugan

Chapter 2 A new treat to the bakugan

"Man I lost to him" Ben said. "That's game." Ryan said happy. "I can't believe it you lose to him." Joey said upset. So the 2 babies ran home to mommy while Ryan and Dragoon went home to check their rank on the battle board. "Nice I'm at rank # 23 now." Ryan said. "So now can I tell you why I am here Ryan?" Dragoon asked. "Sure fire away Dragoon." Ryan said. "I need your help to save my home Vestroia because Dark Dragoon is trying to take over my home." Dragoon said. "So I chose to come to Earth to ask for your help Ryan." Dragoon said. "So you will help me Ryan?" Dragoon asked. "Of course Dragoon I'll help you save your home world." Ryan said. "Thank you Ryan but we will need more help to save my home." Dragoon said. "Let me get a hold of my friends they can help us save your home Dragoon." Ryan said.

So Ryan logged on to the chat room on the bakugan website. "Hey Ryan good job on getting rank # 23 on the board." Shun said. "Thanks man is everyone in the chat room now?" Ryan asked. "Yes they are why do you ask Ryan?" Shun asked. "I better explain from here Ryan." Dragoon said. So the rest of the Bakugan battle brawlers showed up. "Why did you call us Ryan?" Runo asked. "This is why Runo." Ryan said "Dragoon take it from here." Ryan said. "Thank you Ryan the reason is why he called you here is because my home Vestroia is endangered." Dragoon said. "Wow!" all the brawlers said. "So will you all help me and Ryan save my home world?" Dragoon asked. "We'll help anyway we can Dragoon." Runo said. "Thank you all of you make this old dragon cry." "Now we all should get together to plan on what to do." Ryan said.

So the brawlers got together at Shun's house to talk about there plan. "So we need to find and destroy Dark Dragoon to save Vestroia." Zach said. Then a cold wind passed through the room. "What is going on here?!" Ryan demeaned. Then a man appeared in the door way. "Who are you!?" Ryan demeaned. "My name is Dusk my master Dark Dragoon asked me to destroy Dragoon." Dusk said. "There no way you will get to Dragoon because you will have to go through me first!" Ryan shouted. "Then lets get this started now." Dusk shouted. "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" They both showed. They went to the bakugan battle field to begin the battle. "GATE CARD SET!" The both shouted. They set their gate cards on the battle field.

"Now lets begin." Dusk said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dusk shouted. "Darkus Wormquake stand!" Dusk shouted. A giant worm appeared on Ryan's gate card. "Now it's my turn." Ryan said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ryan shouted. "Pyurs Hynoid stand!" Ryan shouted. A giant wolf appeared on Ryan's gate card. "Battle!" They both shouted. "Battle beginning Wormquake at 390g and Hynoid at 430g." The Baku gallant said. "Gate card open Fire Pit!" Ryan shouted. A ring of fire surrounded the bakugan. "Hynoid power level increased to 530g." The Baku gallant said. "Go get that worm Hynoid!" Ryan shouted. The wolf started to move to the giant worm. "I don't think so double ability activate!" Dusk shouted. "No way he can use double abilities too!?" Ryan said surprised. "Darkness overload and Dark void." Dusk said. "Darkus Wormquake now 690g." The Baku gallant said. "Now then time to counter that with a triple ability!" Ryan said. "Ryan you haven't mastered the triple ability yet." Shun said. "Rapid fire, Hyper speed, and Firestorm!" "Hynoid power level increased to 930g." The Baku gallant said. Hynoid won the battle and the next battle which left Dusk with one bakugan left. "Now you made me mad time to call my strongest bakugan out now." Dusk said. "Gate card set." Dusk shouted. "Bakugan Brawl Darkus Dranzer stand!" Dusk yelled. A giant black phoenix appeared on Dusk's gate card. "Dragoon do you now who that is?" Ryan asked. "Yes he is one of the 6 lords of Vestroia." Dragoon said. "I rule Pyurs, he rules Darkus, Dracil rules Aquaos, Flashliger rules Haos, Driger rules subterra, and finally Skyress rules ventus." Dragoon said. "He has betrayed the ordered Ryan allow me to defeat him?" Dragoon asked. "Alright but be careful Bakugan Brawl Dragoon stand!" Ryan shouted. Dragoon landed on Dusk's gate card. "So we meet again Dragoon." Dranzer said. "You I'll make you pay for betraying your brothers. Dragoon said. "Ryan a double ability plus a fusion ability now!" Dragoon yelled. "You got it double ability activate!" Ryan shouted. "Overdrive Pyurs and Boosted Dragon!" Ryan shouted. "Plus Fusion ability activate Omega!" Ryan shouted. "Dragoon's power level increased to 1550g." The Baku gallant said. Dranzer was defeated by the power of Dragoon. "We will meet again Bakugan battle Brawlers." Dusk said before disappearing.


End file.
